Anytime
by Tanuki Lady
Summary: [Song Fic] Un amour qui se veut impossible ronge le cœur d’Hermione, jusqu’au jour où elle en à assez et décide d’y mettre un terme. HGDM


Coucou les gens ! D'abord vous m'excuserez de ne pas publier souvent (cours de cacher derrière son buisson favori) mais je n'ai guère le temps avec le boulot qui à malheureusement (ou heureusement…m'enfin XD) redoublé depuis les dernières semaines. Cet OS est écrit/corrigé depuis des lustres et je trouve ENFIN le temps de le publier alors voilà ! Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ! C'est toujours apprécié :)

**Disclaimer **: Tout appartient à la merveilleuse JKR ! Comme toujours ! Sauf pour la superbe chanson "Anytime"qui n'est malheureusement pas non plus à moi XD (Vive Kelly Clarkson WOUHOU...XD)

**Synopsis** : (Song Fic) Un amour qui se veut impossible ronge le cœur d'Hermione, jusqu'au jour où elle en à assez et décide d'y mettre un terme.

**Genre** : Romance/angst

**Couple **: HG/DM...du jamais vu avec moi XD

**Note **: Les paroles de la chanson **"Anytime**" se retrouve en "**_italique gras_**" dans le texte.

**Remerciement **: Un gros merci à ma beta-reader adorée, aka ma « petite sœur », Nymphodora Tonks. Merci ma choupette pour ta correction. Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Anytime**

Assise seule dans un coin retranché de la salle commune des lions, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Je ressassais, encore et encore, toutes les années passées à Poudlard…toutes ces années où mon cœur fut rongé dans le plus grand secret, rongé par une souffrance inqualifiable…et tout cela parce que je n'étais pas de son rang…pire encore, je n'existais pas…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le revoir lui, debout devant moi, me détaillant de la tête au pied. Puis, il avait grimacé. À ses yeux, je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une sang-de-bourbe…une enfant moldue sans intérêt, si ce n'est que pour insulter…mais pour moi…l'impression avait été toute autre…

Je me souviens de ce moment comme s'il était suspendu dans le temps. Alors qu'il me regardait, je sentais mes joues rougir…et ma respiration s'accélérait presque aussi vite que les battements de mon cœur. Merlin qu'il était beau…la beauté elle-même devait en être jalouse. Des mèches blondes comme les blés encadraient son visage angélique, s'harmonisant parfaitement avec sa peau semblable à une fine porcelaine. Tout en lui resplendissait tel le charisme lui-même…Seulement, il en était différent pour son visage. Les traits de ce dernier restaient aussi froid que le givre et son regard aussi noir que les ténèbres. Pour la première fois, ce regard pénétrant se posa sur moi…et mon cœur se figea. Qui était-il ? Il était le dernier descendant de la noble famille des Malfoy, réputée pour leur sang pur…Il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy.

« Hey ! La sang-de-bourbe » m'avait-il interpellé « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

« Je…je voulais juste…heu…bonjour… » balbutiais-je.

Mais je gaspillais ma salive puisqu'il tournait déjà les talons et s'éloignait en direction de la Grande Salle. Comme je vous disais…depuis le tout début, je n'existais pas pour lui…

**_Anytime you feel like you just can't hold on  
Just hold on to my love and I'll help you be strong_**

J'ai pleuré longuement en repensant à tout cela…et j'ai tenté bien des fois de me raisonner. Hermione, ma grande, c'est un Malfoy…qui plus est, un Serpentard…et toi…tu n'es rien…vous n'avez rien en commun, rien pour vous entendre…

Alors, j'ai décidé d'en faire mon deuil…ou du moins, de me le faire croire. J'ai passé plus de cinq ans à jouer à ce petit jeu insipide, cette petite guerre de maison, sans vraiment écouter ce que mon cœur me disait…mais au fait…que pouvait-il bien me dire ? Il ne faisait que souffrir…se meurtrir en silence en attendant une main secourable qui finirait par abréger cette douleur…oui…c'est tout ce que je désirais…

_**But you're so afraid to lose, and baby I can't reach your heart  
I can't face this world that's keeping us apart**  
_

J'ai couru comme une folle dans les corridors de l'école jusqu'à ce que mes pas me guident vers des escaliers. Sans trop regarder où cela me mènerait, je les gravis deux à deux, bousculant au passage d'autres élèves qui eux, descendaient. C'était ironique…car ce jour là, je cherchais à mourir. N'aurais-je pas dû descendre aux enfers au lieu de monter vers le paradis ? Mais pour moi, il n'y avait qu'un moyen de terminer cette souffrance : me jeter en bas d'une tour…

Tous les regards méprisant qu'il m'avait jetés…

Toutes les fois où il m'avait ridiculisé en public…

Et cette scène dans le parc, alors qu'il se moquait d'une pauvre bête agonisante…je n'ai pas pu me retenir de le frapper…

Pourtant…

Je l'ai amèrement regretté…

_**When I can be the one to show you  
Everything you missed before**  
_

Malfoy…

Pourquoi fallait-il que je t'aime autant ?

Pourquoi fallait-il que tu me détestes autant ?

Suis-je si misérable à tes yeux ?

Tu sais…

Je t'aurais tout donné…sans hésitation…

J'aurais fait en sorte qu'il existe une place en ce monde pour cet amour…

J'aurais pu devenir celle à qui tu te confierais lorsque tout va mal…

_**Just hold on now, cause I could be the one to give you more**  
_

Car je le sais…ta vie n'est que misère toi aussi…

Je connais ta souffrance, bien qu'elle soit différente de la mienne…

Malgré tout, je la comprends…je la ressens…

Puisque mon cœur est en symbiose avec le tien…

Puisque chaque jour depuis que je t'ai rencontré…

J'ai tenté de me rapprocher de toi…sans espoir…

Maintenant qu'il est trop tard…j'aurais aimé te le dire…

_**Let you know**  
_

Mes pas se rapprochent de la porte, j'entre avec hésitation…Il fait sombre, même en plein jour. Les tapisseries et le décors étoilés n'arrivent pas à dévier mon attention de la fenêtre…tout au bout…

Lentement, j'avance vers elle…je pleure…et dans un sanglot, ma voix résonne pour la toute dernière fois.

« Draco…j'aurais aimé te dire à quel point je t'aime… »

_**Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side** _

« À quel point cela aurait été merveilleux d'être aimé par toi… »

_**Just let me be the one I can make it alright**  
_

« J'aurais aimé être celle qui aurait conquit ce cœur indifférent à toutes émotions… »

_**Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart**  
_

« Mais au fond…cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance que tu m'aimes…ce qui importe est que nous aurions été ensemble… »

_**I can make it alright**  
_

La gorge sec, je suis arrivée au bord du "gouffre". Lentement, j'ouvre la fenêtre et regarde à l'extérieur…

« …C'est une belle journée pour mourir »

« Cela le serait si je te laissais sauter… » ajouta une voix sombre derrière moi.

Brusquement, je me retourne, remarquant au passage la main qui me retenait par l'avant-bras.

_**I look into your eyes, and I feel it coming through  
And I can't help but want you more than I want to**  
_

Je ne sais pas comment…

Je ne sais encore moins pourquoi…

Mais il est là…l'objet de mon plus tendre désir se trouve à quelques centimètres de moi.

Seulement cette fois…j'ose à peine le regarder, de peur de revivre cette affreuse rencontre du tout début…Je décide de fermer les yeux et me retourne à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » osais-je demander d'un ton froid.

Le blond hésita puis fini par répondre.

« Je t'ai suivi depuis le corridor Est… » débuta-t-il lentement « Je t'ai vu filer à toute vitesse…j'ai songé…que cela n'allait pas… »

« Et qu'est ce que cela peut bien te faire ? » répliquais-je un brin énervé. « Les problèmes des autres ne te regardent pas, encore moins lorsqu'ils proviennent d'un enfant de basse extraction comme moi… »

Ma voix se faisait cassante…je sentais des larmes couler sur mes joues creuses. C'est vrai…que pouvait-il bien me vouloir ? Me ridiculiser encore ? Être le témoin de ma mort pour ensuite mieux en rire avec ses amis…oui…cela devait être cela…

« Va t'en… » murmurais-je.

« Impossible… »

Sa voix se faisait insistante et sa main se resserrait dangereusement contre mon bras…je crois que bientôt, la circulation ne se fera plus. Nous restâmes ainsi sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que je tente une manœuvre. Brusquement, j'empoignai ma baguette de ma main libre et me retournai afin de la pointer sous son précieux cou de sang pur.

« J'ai dit…va-t-en. Sinon… »

« Sinon quoi ? » me coupa-t-il.

C'est alors que je croise son regard pour la première fois depuis des années…et à ma plus grande surprise, cela n'a rien de méprisant…bien au contraire…

**_So baby take all of your fears, and cast them all on me  
'Cause all I ever wanted was just to make you see  
_**

« Tu n'oseras pas… » continua-t-il d'une voix douce. « Et je ne te lâcherai pas non plus…pas avant que tu ne sois convenue à t'enlever ces idées morbides de la tête. »

Son regard est déterminé, un peu comme moi lorsque je m'applique dans mes études…

« Que sais-tu de moi, Malfoy ? » finis-je par dire, lasse. « Tu ne sais rien…tu ne connais que ce que tes parents t'ont enseignés sur moi, ou sur ma famille moldu comme tu tiens tant à les nommer. Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'endure tous les jours…de ce que j'endure lorsque… »

Mes larmes coulent à flot et la main qui tient ma baguette tremble.

**_That I could be the one to give you  
All that you've been searching for _**

Doucement, il vient déposer son autre main sur la mienne et abaissa ma garde…je suis aussi molle qu'un morceau de chiffon…prête à m'envoler loin…très loin d'ici.

« Crois-moi Hermione…je le sais… » chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant encore de moi…mon corps tout entier tremble…mon cœur plus que tout le reste. « Je le sais…parce que je ressens la même chose… »

Je n'arrive pas à y croire…je ne peux y croire…que veulent dire ces paroles sortant de sa bouche mensongère ? Mais…c'est si bon d'entendre mon nom prononcé par cette bouche…

_**Just hold on to my love, and baby let me give you more**  
_

Je me mord la lèvre inférieur et m'avoue vaincue.

**_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright_**

« Écoute. Tu veux rire de moi ? Alors va-y et amuse-toi ! Parce qu'après, je ne serai plus là pour être le clown de service. Je ne serrai plus ton souffre douleur…il te restera toujours Harry…même si je doute que tu le revois lui aussi un jour… »

**_Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright  
_**

Brusquement, il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse…Je ne sais plus quoi penser…et pire encore…je n'ose plus bouger, de peur que je ne me réveille de ce doux songe…

**_And now there's no way out  
And I can't help the way I feel   
'Cause baby you're the fire and I'll be waiting right here   
You know my love is real, baby  
_**

Une minute s'écoula et je sentais toujours la pression de sa bouche contre la mienne, tremblante de joie, mais d'insécurité. Je sens une main traverser l'échine de mon dos, me faisant frissonner comme jamais auparavant. La main qui me retenait par le bras vint se glisser dans mes cheveux bruns désordonnés…je suis vraiment au paradis.

« Si tu disparais…alors je devrai disparaître aussi… » chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

**_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side, you know  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright_**

« Mais…pourquoi ? » soufflais-je en me perdant dans ce regard envoûtant.

_**Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart** _

« Parce que je t'aime idiote ! »

**_I can make it alright_**

Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de tenir sur un nuage sans s'enfoncer…et pourtant…je le fais. Je suis sur mon nuage…avec mon ange blond.

**_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side_**

« Alors si tu m'aimes vraiment…embrasse-moi encore… »

_**Just let me be the one** _

Mais avant même que ma phrase ne fut terminée, mon voeux fut exaucé et le blond m'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois…je ne le laisserais plus partir…Je resterais avec lui…et si la chance me sourit assez longtemps…je mourrai peut-être dans ses bras…

**_Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart_**

**_I can make it alright_**

**FIN

* * *

**

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Frustré ? Satisfait ? Envie de martyriser l'auteuse pour son manque de publication ? Laissez-moi donc une belle petite (ou longue XD) review et défoulé-vous !

À bientôt dans une autre fic/OS (ah Tan…fallait pas le dire ça XD) tout droit sorti de mon neurone créatif (XD t vraiment taré)

Bizouilles ! Tan oXo


End file.
